Things to Wish
by Okami Endless
Summary: Sequel to Things to Dream. The final battle is finally upon the clans and outcasts, and the only one who knows how it's going to end is Wolffang. Already having dissed StarClan and their prophecies, gotten exiled, started a gang, blackmailed Mapleshade and scared the daylights out of Firestar, what else could she possibly do? I mean, visions about dying? Hah! You must be joking...


** /|-Chapter 1-|\**

** /|-The Death Blow-|\**

"Mousefur!"

Battles raged all over the camp. The yell that was among many drew the attention of the ThunderClan cats, for it told of a death that wasn't supposed to be. Longtail, eyes blazing, turned on Hawkfrost with his long claws unsheathed, and with a battle cry, launched himself towards him.

Death watched from underneath the high rock as Hawkfrost fell onto his side, hissing and spitting, as Longtail swiped his claws across the Dark Forest warrior's flank. Blood spilled onto the ground as Hawkfrost lashed out angrily and caught the StarClan warrior across his chin.

"You traitors!"

Death blinked as Graystripe crashed into him. Death let out a yelp as he fell back onto his back and found the gray warrior pinning him down, but only making light scratches on his pelt. Death gave a slight nod, wondering if the ThunderClan warrior had heard of the plan. Much to his favor, Graystripe gave a small nod back and then jumped off the Outcast's gang member.

Graystripe gave a hiss, fur bristling. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you."

Playing into the act, Death gave a menacing grin, tail raised to act as if he was higher than that of the ThunderClan cat. "What did you expect, kittypet? We are outcasts after all – nobody accepted us but our leader, Wolffang, and I will follow whatever order she gives until the day I die."

"_I will follow her orders and will not attack or injure you severely and will help your clan if needed because my loyalty stays with Wolffang. I will not fail this task no matter what happens and will fight until my last breath."_

"I won't allow you to kill any longer." Graystipe lashed his tail, taking a step forward threateningly as he realized a few cats were watching from their own stand-still fights. "Prepare to die, then, Death."

"_Don't allow the Dark Forest to kill anyone. If you say you'll die for your orders then make it happen. Make it look like we're fighting!"_

Death lunged at his neck, making sure to be slow enough to let the older warrior dodge. Graystripe leaped forward to jump onto his back but Death ducked and rolled away, exposing his stomach just for a moment before he kicked out with his hind legs. Graystripe landed on his paws, just barely missing the false strike.

"You can't beat me if you fight like that!" Graystripe scoffed. "And you call yourselves outcasts of the twolegplace? Hah!"

"_It's not enough!"_

Death, anger showing on his face, though it was more from the words that Graystripe had said about outcasts of the twolegplace, used his real strength for just a moment. Graystripe stumbled back, eyes suddenly wide, as a burning sensation erupted on his face. Death grinned and licked his bloody paw, feeling sorry for the ThunderClan warrior, who turned around to face the Outcast.

Graystripe had one long and deep claw mark just above his nose. It was bleeding harshly and Death winced, realizing he had injured the gray warrior more than he had intended to and decided not to do anything of the sort again.

Death smirked and licked the paw with a few drops of Graystripe's blood on it. "Is that all you've got? I say, compared to Spot and Maple over there you aren't putting up much of a fight."

"_Spottedleaf and Mapleshade are fighting and it looks much worse than just that scratch on your nose there. Do something!"_

Graystripe wasted no time in running at the Outcast. Death tried to move back, but found his tail bumping against the wall, and in a panicked moment, realized what the ThunderClan cat was going to do as he saw the determined look in his eyes.

"_No_!" Death cried, but it was too late. Graystripe grabbed the brown cat by his scruff and sent him flying as he swung him around and let go. Death yelped, half in pain and half in a showing panic at the insane action. The Outcasts gang member crashed into Mapleshade, who was about to give the death blow _(__**A/N:**__ OMG SO NOT A PUN) _and the two were sent into the ground, rolling over each other and hissing like instant death (_**A/N:**__ I'm sorry…I'm so not sorry :D_) had come over the camp and was killing off everything around them.

Mapleshade clawed him in the ear as she got to her paws, glaring with sharp eyes. Death glared back, just as guilty as anyone else was when crashing into the most evil she-cat that ever existed. Then, seeing if his job had been completed, looked over to the bleeding former medicine cat of ThunderClan. The pretty she-cat was standing, panting and looking like hell had come over her, but still okay.

Death couldn't hold back the smirk that came onto his face.

"What are you looking at?!" Mapleshade snarled at him. "If you're so keen on interrupting my fight with you and your stupid antics then kill her!"

_Oh no… _Death thought, eyes going wide just for a split second as real panic came over him before he masked it. _No no no no no! I am not fighting that beautiful tabby nor am I going to kill the cats I'm supposed to protect!_

Death eyes darkened at the thought and he stopped, becoming still. Spottedleaf and Sandstorm stared, confused, while Graystripe was already fighting another cat and Mapleshade was glaring at him, suspicious.

Death laughed.

Mapleshade, shocked by the insane sounding laugh that she had only heard come from Wolffang's mouth once when she sounded like she was plotting something in the Dark Forest, stepped back a couple of paces. Death's laugh paused almost every fight was going on as cats glanced over, just for a second or two, before having to resume their fights.

_What would Wolffang do in a situation like this? _Death thought, stopping his laugh and bowing his head down to the ground so that Mapleshade, Spottedleaf and Sandstorm couldn't see the emotions playing out in his eyes. _What insane thing would my leader do? Say no? Attack? No…She would…_

"No thanks."

Mapleshade looked taken aback. "W-What?!"

Death raised his head with a wide, innocent grin on his face. "Nope. I don't wanna kill that weakling that can't even fight worth a dime." _I don't know what the means but Wolffang uses that sentence a lot so… _"You can fight the weaklings, Maplekit." _Oh trash she looks like she's going to kill me! _"I'll take care of the more important cats like," _Look for a cat, look for a cat, look for a-Brambleclaw! _"Brambleclaw, the deputy."

_Who looks to be lost on what to do. _Death added as an afterthought. _I wonder if Hawkfrost will leave Longtail alone and go attack him already? They seem to hate each other a lot._

Without wasting a moment longer, and not wanting to have to avoid the order again, Death fled from the scene and crossed the camp, bowling the deputy over before purposefully falling off him clumsily.

"Look don't attack me just fake fight we're not your real enemies." Death hissed in the ThunderClan cat's ear as he leaped at him and flew into his chest. The two fell to the ground and Brambleclaw gave him a sharp look before kicking him off rather roughly.

_Well he's not too happy, but at least he didn't claw my neck open._

"Crowfood!" Brambleclaw insulted. "You're not worth my time!"

"_Get outta my way. I'm going after Hawkfrost."_

"And he's not?"

"_Then go!"_

Brambleclaw leaped away.

That was when Death saw the flash of purple and white enter the camp. He grinned and had to hold back another (insane-sounding?) laugh. Wolffang, his leader, had entered the battle, and though she hadn't fought yet and was hiding in the shadows, he knew the final battle was sure to come soon.

Shaking his head though the memories popping into his head, Death looked up absent-mindedly at the sky. "Look what happens when I join a gang, brother…Jeez, a battle against _dead _cats? I must be hallucinating."

"_That you are not. You are not against only dead cats. You have never been alone, not even now."_

Death jumped, bristling. "Who?"

He could have sworn he saw a faded pelt and bright amber eyes shining in front of him with a smile on its face. _"You have never been alone, brother. None of you have…But now is not the time for reunions. Afterven has come for a life that means everything. Be aware, brother, Death, for war does not only bring peace or despair."_

Just as soon as the shimmering figure had appeared, with the only color being his brother's eyes, it disappeared. Death gave a small regretful smile towards his lost brother.

"I'm sorry for not jumping in front of you in Blade's hideout. I'm sorry I didn't save you. I'm sorry, Blood, I'm so sorry that I was so _selfish_…" Death whispered, amber eyes ignoring the battle that was all around him. "But then again, aren't we all?"

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

…

…

…**A/N: Yup, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. If you wanna know why I didn't post this immediately then check out my profile. **

**Review? Please? Pretty please? Death and Blood will love you if you do, I promise. You can take them home as pet-OHMAHGODGETOFFMAHFACEKITTEH! **

…**Nevermind…Just please review? It motivates me a lot! And I enjoy reading your guys' comments!**

**~Wolfy**

…

…

**Thine Kats le Alive:**

**Spottedleaf**

**Ferncloud**

**Firestar**

**Tigerstar**

**Hawkfrost**

**Mapleshade**

**Crowfeather**

**Wolffang**

**Tigerheart**

**Ivypool**

**Dovewing**

**Jay's Win-*gets hit with stick* JAYFEATHER! Goddammityouandyourstupidlov estickihateyoujayswing…**

**Lionblaze (Y U SOUND LIKE YOU'RE THE NEXT INVICIBLE FIRESTAR?)**

**? Hollyleaf ? **

**? Breezepelt ?**

…

**Thine Kats le Dead:**

**Mousefur**

**Brokenstar**


End file.
